alba
by Reveire
Summary: Madrugadas íntimas.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Suzuki Nakaba.**

 **Parejas:** Meliodas/Elizabeth. Leves menciones Meliodas/Liz.

* * *

 **Alba**

* * *

Él adoró con toda su oscuridad a cierta chica con sonrisa rota y pómulos sonrojados, con sus ojos entrecerrados y susurrando siempre palabras amorosas. Liz es una lluvia cálida y amable que recae sobre su piel, triste, acariciándolo con angustia y que al fin y al cabo, se extingue.

(él teme y adora a la lluvia; la adoró a ella y temió ante sus ojitos muertos y empapados).

Esta chica de cabellos cortos, rojos y revueltos pronunciaba su nombre con un cariño que a él lo petrificaba. Por las noches gustaba de verle los ojos angustiados que ella traía porque él se creía capaz de curárselos.

(pero ella se fue, ella es una lluvia que cae sobre sus ojos resecos).

Liz siempre está marchándose.

Meliodas sabe muy bien aquello.

(mentira).

Antes de darse cuenta, frente a él siempre está corriendo una sombra diminuta que irradia carcajadas y trae flores atoradas en la garganta. Ya no hay negrura o noches grises donde cae la lluvia que aclama amarlo.

Es…

Elizabeth Liones tiene los mechones blancos y los ojos de azul de océano. Ella no está rota, nada de eso. Tiene las manos, la voz y el alma frágiles pero irradia tal alegría que a él le desconcierta.

(y siempre la ha observado con curiosidad).

Meliodas sabe, desde que la tiene entre sus brazos, que esta chica no es Liz. Hace una mueca, triste, mirando al cielo azul donde ya no hay lluvia porque Liz se ha ido (hay un grito desgarrador que resuena dentro suyo cada vez que la recuerda). Pero siempre que se gira a ver a Elizabeth ella siempre está con su piel pálida y su sonrisita tímida.

Y de repente así sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, Elizabeth cosecha años, lo mira y le tiembla la vida con su rostro completamente sonrojado. Él encarna una ceja ante esto, pero continúa con su paz hipócrita, fingiendo que no teme verla cubierta de sangre, de muerte y de lluvia.

Meliodas sabe muy bien que Elizabeth lo adora desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Ve sus ojos y nota perfectamente que a ella le tiembla el océano de sus ojos cuando se miran, en un silencio profundo y apacible, y Elizabeth saborea dulcemente su nombre entre tartamudeos y timidez.

Meliodas no sabe qué hacer, en el fondo. Se rasca los cabellos rubios y suspira, con su expresión incambiable, y la observa de reojo mientras que ella, con su torpeza, salta hacia la muerte de aquí a allá.

Puede sentirla muy bien cuando durante las madrugadas frías se acerca a él y susurra palabras que no logra comprender, y Meliodas siente algo así como una calidez subiéndole por las entrañas frías cuando Elizabeth le roza la piel.

Repentinamente Meliodas está siempre sonrojándose internamente cuando la ve, y trae el nombre de ella enredado en su boca como si acaso fuera agua dulce. Muy de pronto adora ser la razón por la que ella aprieta los labios, exageradamente tímida, y se enamora del pequeño mar en sus ojos alumbrados.

La adora, así muy de repente.

(él amaba a esa lluvia cálida y triste

pero):

Elizabeth Liones es como una noche abismal. Es terriblemente cálida y amable, y a él se le retuerce el alma cuando le ve la luna, las estrellas, la sonrisita tímida donde se asoma su negrura de cielo acogedor. (Quiere dormirse entre sus nocturnos íntimos, quiere besar las estrellas muertas entre sus dedos suaves, quiere que su luz de luna le seque la lluvia que le empapó la vida).

Así que Elizabeth trae la noche sobre sus mechones blancos y Meliodas sonríe muy por lo bajo ante sus sonrojos cada vez más acentuados.

Nunca fue un secreto el hecho de que él le limpie todo rastro de sangre pues la desea con vida, ni tampoco el que ella lo ame desde el fondo de su noche que irradia luz. Pero nadie sabe que por las madrugadas heladas Elizabeth junta aún más coraje para acercársele, respirando el silencio amable, y de repente Melidoas gira la cabeza y la ve. Están ambos mirándose, quitando cualquier mentira que crean durante el día, y mientras ella suelta palabras de amor él responde: «Vive por mí. No desaparezcas de mi vida, ¿está bien?».

Entonces ella suelta una risita avergonzada pero extremadamente feliz, por tan sólo un puñado de palabras que se encuentra lleno de calidez. Así que Meliodas está sonriendo siempre, pero esta vez de verdad, porque a pesar de que teme al infierno que crece dentro suyo, sabe que Elizabeth lo arrullará entre sus manos cálidas.

(«y tú, mi querida, siempre me estás amando en un silencio nocturno y yo querría arrancarte las palabras floreadas de tu garganta que tanto quieres murmurarme. Y júrame por favor que vivirás, que no te desaparecerás de mi vida y que continuarás manteniéndome libre de cualquier diluvio. ¿Sí?»).

.

.

Un día Elizabeth se coloca tímida pero firmemente frente a él. Tiene los ojos llorosos, el rostro completamente rojo y los puñitos cerrados con fuerza. Y le susurra con los labios temblorosos:

«Meliodas, tienes que saber que tú eres como un día cálido con el cielo gris, gris, gris. Pero, ¿sabes? Entre sus nubes se asoma el sol y me ilumina los pómulos pálidos y estoy segura de que soy feliz así, contigo iluminándome a pesar de tu oscuridad naciente».

(«mi querido: tú eres como un día azul, gris y abismal»).

.

Meliodas como respuesta le besa sus labios, su luna, sus estrellas.

.

.


End file.
